


Milczenie

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 - Yakimono, F/M, M/M, Meaning of Silence, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Milczenie to przyjaciel, który nigdy nie zdradza”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milczenie

Leżą zwróceni do siebie twarzami, lecz nie patrzą sobie w oczy.

\- Oboje pogrzebaliśmy przyjaciela – szepcze nagle Alana.

Dopiero na te słowa Hannibal unosi na nią swój wzrok.

\- Taak… chyba tak – odpowiada, jakby z namysłem.

Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, pełen żalu; Lecterowi z trudem udaje się przełknąć gorycz, która pragnie z krzykiem na ustach uwolnić się z jego serca i wydrapać Alanie oczy.

Mężczyzna nie dopuszcza do tego. Westchnąwszy ciężko, układa się na plecach i wyciąga ramię, by przygarnąć do siebie Bloom.

\- Masz rację – dodaje po chwili.

Później zapada milczenie.

W umyśle Hannibala przyjaciel został pogrzebany…

 

...by mógł narodzić się kochanek.


End file.
